Love and Let Go
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: 'I love you. Stupid Soul Reaper.'


**A/N: This is my very first Bleach fanfic, so take it easy on me!**

**Another one of my character's thoughts after post battle. Grimmjow's thoughts after his final battle with Ichigo, with a few twists.**

**Warning: Slight Shonen-ai. **

**Enjoy, and reviews will be very much appricated! Arigato! **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Let Go...<strong>

I watched him fade further away from my face, felt my broken body falling closer to unforgiving ground...the battle's over, huh.

He won. I'll accept it from him. He went all out.

Just like I wanted.

_'Ichigo...you win...bastard.' _I'm thinking.

I expected to hit the floor, but...he stopped me. Of course, jerk holds me up using my extremely painful arm! Dammit!

He laid me on the floor, being gentle with me, like I was a newborn child. Not like I was paying much attention. To be honest, my head was spinning.

I watched him kneel next to me, saying something...damn Ichigo, I don't know what the hell you're saying!

Then it was hot. Very hot, like breathing. He was close. Really close.

What the hell was he trying to do? I was beyond weak, like pathetially weak and tired.

Ichigo Kurosaki...what do you want?

"Grimmjow..." I closed my eyes for a moment. God, he was too damn close!

I felt his arms slip underneath my legs and my shoulders...his body in contact with my blood-covered one...still whispering something.

What was he saying? Ichigo, why the hell are you talking to me?

You defeated me in battle. Now what?

"Grimmjow, you okay?"

I wanted to rip his throat out. I wanted to contiune until we both dropped dead from exhaustion, until his blood covered my body and I could savor the glory of defeating this powerful-ass Soul Reaper.

Lucky for him, I barely had the energy to open my eyes and talk, let alone all that.

"You won...what more do...do you want?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

Ichigo never answered me. He was moving somewhere.

A minute or two later, he did. The answer...not what I wanted to hear.

"I want you."

Opening my eyes partially, I focused my attention on his face. He looked a bit more mature than whatever age he was. He seemed serious about what he just said, too.

And his hollowfication...damn. That...that was something I never get to see very often. I mean, come on! I'm Espada Rank number 6! And just about everyone at Hueco Mundo irks the hell out of me. I just want a powerful opponent. And the smirk on his face, the look in his eyes...it made me want to rip them out even more! He doesn't know just how much fun I had.

I never saw anything so powerful...and I never had so much fun.

"Ichi..go.." My voice sounds so weak. Ugh.

He looked at me, told me to shut up and kept moving.

"Shut up...bastard."

Did he just...smile at me?

I really wanted to kill him. I think he noticed that, he had to. But it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

I smirked back. He stopped finally, a few feet from where we had just fought, and laid me down. Still treating me like a child. I hate him so much.

He leaned over me. I was just looking at him.

It wouldn't be long, anyway. I was slowly dying, which was beginning to infuriate me.

But why did I feel this...warmth? Like...like sadness...

For what? And why?

"Why let me live, Ichigo?" I asked him. He sat down next to me.

"I can't really answer that."

"Bastard."

My gaze shifted to the clouds in the sky. Was it always so perfect, so clear and calm? I never pay attention to the kinds of things that humans do.

Is this what it feels like when you die? I don't feel anything. Not a thing.

Because I'm satisfied. I lost the damn battle, but...I gained something at the same time.

I watched the clouds roll by. It seemed too quiet. But I liked it.

"Grimmjow. I wanna ask you something." I nodded sleepily.

"What is your reason to fight?"

I couldn't believe that.

"Y-You...know why. I have...to get stronger...to become king...and you know that!" I breathed out.

"If that's true, why do you work under Aizen?"

"I...I don't know..."

All this was dragging me deeper into sleep.

"What the hell is..your point?" He shook his head, and laid down next to me, panting slightly. Guess all that wore him out, too.

"Grimmjow, to be strong...why do you think you have to devour your comrades? To kill without reason?"

I scoffed. "Am I really supposed to answer that?" He turned to me, and I felt the intensity of his glare.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, but something about this child was different...and I don't think I wanted to deny that.

"I know that in order to grow strong, you have to survive. Those idiots...they couldn't handle it. I wanted it...no, I craved power more than anything. I had to become king. I wanted it so badly, it coursed throughout me."

Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo...what is your reason? Why...why do you...strive to be powerful?"

He chuckled." My friends...the only thing I wanted...was to get them home safely. They shouldn't have been dragged into any of this...especially Orihime."

"Your friends..."

"I fight for them. My family, too. I have to get stronger...so that I can protect them all."

Too soft. That's what I thought at first.

And you know what? I still think that, even now.

I took a breath, and my body seemed to have began to throb in pain again. I felt the blood oozing from me, thick and warm. Coughing up a bit of the stuff, I sighed, ready to leave.

And I felt a soft grip on my hand. I wanted to gasp, but I couldn't even do that.

Ichigo...I swear, you irk me.

I chuckled wetly, my blood leaving my body even faster. It seemed like the sky was dissolving.

At least I got a chance to see it.

_'I have to leave...Damn you, Ichigo Kurosaki.'_

He won our battle. He went all out. I had too much fun to be upset about it.

"Grimmjow?"

I knew he was there, but I couldn't see clearly. Vision getting cloudy...

"Grimmjow!"

Shut up, baka. Too loud...trying to sleep.

"Grimmjow, open your eyes, you bastard!"

Ichigo, it's okay.

For the last few moments, Ichigo...he actually cradled me in his lap. He wasn't crying, but his heart was beating so fast. He kept pleading with me for some reason. Did he forget I was his enemy already?

"Ichi...go...tell me why...why did you...let me live..." I got out.

"Because...you deserve another battle."

Another round...that would have definitely been fun. I would've won, too.

"And...I love you."

That was so out of the blue. But I smiled.

Smiled at his naivety, smiled at the match...smiled at him.

"It...It's over, Ichigo..." I breathed.

The last thing I remember was seeing Ichigo mouthing something.

I didn't care what it was. I closed my eyes at last, the pain gone, the blood gone...everything gone.

Love...was that what I felt? I may never know. Won't linger on it, either.

Ichigo Kurosaki...in the next life, just remember two things.

One: I **WILL** defeat you. Dammit, I will become **KING**, you damn **BASTARD**!

And Two...

I love you, too.

Stupid Soul Reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Was it OOC? Please let me know!<strong>

**And please forgive me for any misspellings!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
